


Professional Chemlord

by Nebulad



Series: Whiskey Molotov [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Spoilers, tw needles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You tryna give a Ghoul a heart attack, sweetness?” Hancock asked, kissing Audrey’s hand. Her arm had been sprained from a tumble off a building after being surprised by a Mutie, and the big baby was afraid of needles which meant that stimpaks were a unique hell for her. She still hadn’t healed the injury even after Hancock had emptied rounds into the big ugly’s skull.</p><p>“I didn’t know there was a supermutant standing there,” she argued, her voice a little watery as he readied the medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Chemlord

“You tryna give a Ghoul a heart attack, sweetness?” Hancock asked, kissing Audrey’s hand. Her arm had been sprained from a tumble off a building after being surprised by a Mutie, and the big baby was afraid of needles which meant that stimpaks were a unique hell for her. She still hadn’t healed the injury even after Hancock had emptied rounds into the big ugly’s skull.

“I didn’t _know_ there was a supermutant standing there,” she argued, her voice a little watery as he readied the medicine. He would’ve offered her Jet if they had any, but they’d run out a few days ago and Mentats weren’t gunna do much for her. “Just- I’m not ready-”

“Don’t go chickenshit on me,” he scolded lightly, still kissing her. She was starting to cry- she _really_ hated needles, to the point where he would duck away if he wanted to shoot something up. “The arm hurts worse than the meds,” he tried.

“Why can’t we just leave it for Doctor Sun?” she asked and _shit_ she was definitely crying now.

“Because you got a professional injector right here,” he tried, and probably should have expected the flinch that he received in return. Poor choice of words. “Come on sunshine, hold real still for the doctor…”

She tensed before he got it in which made it worse, but he figured she was going to freak out anyway. She was grown enough to be able to lose it but not twitch around, though, so he didn’t miss and after a few seconds she could bend her arm again. He tossed the needle away where she couldn’t see it and brought her in close so she didn’t fuck with the injection site. The numbness freaked her out, but it would just ache to pinch at it- luckily stimpaks healed the injection area immediately after the dispenser was removed, so she didn’t have to worry about blood.

“How d’ya feel now, love?” he asked, busying himself with kissing her other arm. He’d met a lot of chem heads in his time, and mostly knew how to deal with people who were squeamish- at least with Audrey she was still coherent enough to tell him if something was hurting or upsetting her, and distracting her came with the added bonus of kissing her however he felt like.

“Like my boyfriend is trying to talk sweet so I don’t throw up,” she said, gritting her teeth. She was trying to keep herself from thinking about the arm, and he was damn proud of her. When they’d first met she’d nearly jumped out of her fucking skin at the suggestion that she shoot up- at least now Hancock had a good chance of catching her when she _needed_ the needle.

“It’s one of my many skills, sunshine. You want me to wax all poetic about your eyes?” he teased, very gently pushing his thumb against the back of her neck _(sensation against sensitive areas to try and distract from the numbness, which would probably work better if he still had nails- and damn if being a chem-lord wasn’t coming in handy all at once)._

“Thanks for helping out, Hancock. I know I’m a fucking pain with this sort of thing,” she said, kissing his cheek and running her arm under his frock coat.

“My pleasure, sweetness. You just tell me when you wanna move out.” _Or if you don’t,_ he added mentally as she eased herself against him. He was really good with either.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ugh I just hate needles and as a consequence Audrey hates needles and then I got to thinking #1 she's going out with the number one chemlord in the wealth, and #2 medicine is needles.


End file.
